Leah Williamson
Leah Williamson is a main character on the fanfiction Glee: The Next Direction. Leah was created by the fanfiction's creater, QuickForeverr. Leah was first introduced as a shy character, but was soon able to overcome this with the help of Lauren and Marley. In Silent Girl Crush, Leah started to develop feelings for Aidan. Unknown to her, Rocky also had feelings for Aidan, causing a feud between the two. Later, Rocky and Leah sort things out, and become close friends, while Leah and Aidan start a relationship in Player. Biography Leah was raised like any other child in her neighbourhood. Her parents were friendly, and always supported their only child in whatever she pleased. Some would say she was spoilt, but if they only knew. Leah was very shy, so she didn't ask her parents for anything. Her mum seemed to predict exactly what she wanted, and would buy it for her. Leah hardly mutters a word, but when she hears a song she loves, is able to belt it out. She knows that performing is her number one passion, and that's what she would like to do in her later career. Leah aspires to be like P!nk, her favourite human being. However, when Leah was thirteen, she began to develop feelings for a girl, and she knew she was bisexual. Season One Marley's New Direction Leah is first seen being bullied by two Cheerios. As Leah tries to leave, a third blocks her path, and throws a slushie into her face. Students watch from afar, but only Marley Rose comes to help her. Marley helps Leah to clean the slushie off, and Marley asks Leah to join the New Directions. Leah agrees, and says that she loves singing. Leah is later the first person to audition. She sings a fantastic performance of So What. ''Marley and Jake are clearly impressed by her performance, especially Marley, who gives her a standing ovation. Later, Leah is accepted into the New Directions, and Leah hugs Marley. At the end of the episode, she has a solo in ''Don't Stop Believin'. Should I? Leah is seen performing DNA with Sophia and Natalie, the other girls in the club. She is seen leaving Lauren Swann's office, but it is unknown as to why she was in there. Leah is seen in various scenes involving the New Directions, including the new auditions. She is present during all New Directions meetings, and learns about dynamics at the end of the episode. No Contact Leah thanks Lauren for helping her out, during all their counsellor meetings. As Leah, leaves, she makes her way to Glee club practice. She talks via voice-over, and she talks about how much Lauren has helped her out. She also talks about her mums passing, and how much she meant to Leah. She enters the Choir Room, followed by Olivia, a Cheerio. Later on, Leah yet again enters the guidance counsellor office, but Jason is already in there. She quickly leaves, and waits outside until the two are done. When she enters, Lauren tells Leah that it's their last session. Leah is startled, but thankful for Lauren's help. Lauren tells Leah that it would be best if Leah talks to Marley about her shyness. Leah asks why, believing Lauren doesn't care about her anymore. Lauren replies, saying that it would open her up more. Leah is then seen singing A Thousand Miles, with the rest of New Directions. When the group disperse, she follows Marley into the Choir Room. There, they have a quick discussion, and Leah tells Marley about her mums death, and the reasons of her shyness. The two then sing I Love Rock 'N' Roll. Later, Marley tells the club that Leah will be singing a duet with someone at the assembly. Silent Girl Crush As Leah walks through the hallways, she smiles at Sophia. She is stunned by this, but notices she is a lot more confident. She also mentions that she has a crush on Aidan. When Leah enters the Choir Room, she tells Marley that she wants to do the duet with Aidan. Leah explains that the duet will work, as they are opposites of each other. The New Directions agree with her. Leah is next seen walking through the halls with new friend, Sophia. Sophia tries to make Leah spill about her crushes, but isn't able to. Leah walks past Aidan, who smiles at her. Music begins to play, and Leah sings a solo of Fallin' For You. Leah and Aidan perform their duet of Galaxy, and she then sings back-up to the New Directions. Rejection Leah appears during the first Glee club meeting, and during the auditions. Rocky asks Leah if she likes Aidan, sparking a feud between the two. Leah denies the claims, but Rocky keeps pestering her about it. Leah sings a solo in Please Don't Say You Love Me. ''After the performance, Aidan follows Leah, and asks if the claims are true. She yet again denies them, but knows in her heart that she is lying. She runs back in the auditorium, and begins yelling at Rocky. During the argument, Leah mentions that she knows Rocky is gay. As she leaves, she tells him that Aidan is hers. He's Mine Leah is one of the members who believes that the New Directions have come very far in just a few weeks. When Marley announces the assignment for the week, she is very excited. Leah has a solo in ''All Night, the song sung by the girls. Leah and the girls win, making them pumped up for Invitationals. Leah goes to her locker, and as she leaves, Rocky is standing there. They have a quick conversation, and Rocky tells Leah that he knows she's bisexual. This makes Leah go red, and she elbows Rocky in the face, and walks off. At Invitationals, Leah has solos in Brave and Bonfire Heart. Afterwards, she walks into an empty auditorium, and Rocky enters as well. They have an argument, both believing that Aidan belongs to them. This leads the two to have a duet of The Boy Is Mine. Goodbye, Father Leah is seen confused when Marley walks out of the Choir Room, having told the club the weekly meetings are cancelled. Later, it is revealed that Marley's dad has passed away, saddening Leah. Rocky and Leah have a discussion, and both agree to let their arguments go for the week. Along with the rest of the New Directions, she comforts Marley during the difficult times. Leah has a solo in Love You Forever. Idols Leah is first seen entering the Choir Room, walking past Rocky. She comes out, and sees that he is talking to Aidan, and pulls Aidan away. Leah is seen eager to perform first, and invites Jason and Kai to be her back-up dancers. She explains to the group that her idol is P!nk. She then sings'' Walk of Shame, which impresses the group. Afterwards, she walks down the hallways, and via voice-over, she says that she thinks she performed perfectly. Later, Leah and Rocky have a conversation. Leah tells him that Aidan might be gay, as she saw the two share a hug, which both seemed to enjoy. Saddened, Leah leaves Rocky to think about it, and Rocky apologises for her being heartbroken. Little do the two know that Aidan was listening. All the Way Leah is first seen giving Sophia advice on Kai. She is seen shocked when Aidan outs Rocky infront of the club, and follows Rocky when he runs out. As she calls his name, he tells her that Aidan is hers. The two make a pact, they will become best friends, and will be together through thick and thin. Rocky then enters Leah's house, and the two have a sleepover. Here, they discuss other LGBT members in the club, both believing there is more than just the two of them. When ''Love Story comes on the radio, Leah sings it to Rocky. The two order in pizza, and are seen enjoying it as they talk. She then allows Rocky to give her a make-over, and is stunned at how beautiful she looks. The next day, Leah lies to Aidan about who she likes, confusing him. She then performs The Climb with the New Directions. A Christmas Carol Leah is seen with the New Directions at the beginning of the episode. She turns up late for one meeting, to which she explains was because of a biology test. She has solos in All I Want for Christmas Is You, and in The Most Wonderful Day of the Year. Seductions Leah is annoyed when Marley stops meetings for the week, due to the lack of members. As part of Sophia's plan to win Sectionals, she is paired with Aidan. The two go to visit their set houses, and have a conversation on the way about Leah's liking for Aidan. The two share a kiss on their way. She is part of the meeting at the end of the episode where they discuss Sectionals. Later that night, Leah thinks about Aidan, and sings C'mon. Live to Compete Leah is seen in the Glee meeting, and is displeased by the setlist, saying that no male has ever got a solo at a competition. She leads the song Run the World (Girls). On the bus, Leah apologises to Marley about her behaviour, and the two then discuss their guy troubles. At Sectionals, Leah sings a solo in Acapella. She is seen to be very cheerful when the club wins. Player Leah asks Rocky if he's okay with her asking Aidan out on a date, and he agrees. Leah asks Aidan, and he agrees, kissing her. The two are seen holding hands as they enter the Choir Room later on. On their first date, Leah says it has to be perfect, and Aidan agrees. The two sing a duet of I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me). After the performance, the two share a kiss. Lesbi-honest Natalie asks Leah to perform a duet with her, and Leah agrees. The two sing Your Love is My Drug. Afterwards, Aidan compliments her singing skills. Leah sings a solo in Neon Lights. At the end of the episode, Natalie confesses her love for Leah, to which Leah is shocked. A World of Confusion When Aidan accuses Leah of ignoring him, she says she hasn't. Later on, she and Natalie walk down the halls, and Leah confesses she is bisexual, but says no to tell Aidan, who then interrupts the conversation. Leah leaves, and later sings a solo in Die Young/Live While We're Young. Songs Solos Season One: Sowhat.jpg|So What (Marley's New Direction) Fallinforyou.jpg|Fallin' For You (Silent Girl Crush) Walkofshame.jpg|Walk of Shame (Idols) Runtheworld.jpg|Run the World (Girls) (Live to Compete) Duets Season One: Iloverocknroll.jpg|I Love Rock 'N' Roll (Marley) (No Contact) Galaxy.jpg|Galaxy (Aidan) (Silent Girl Crush) Tbim.jpg|The Boy Is Mine (Rocky) (He's Mine) Lovestory.jpg|Love Story (Sophia) (All the Way) Iwannadance.jpg|I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) (Aidan) (Player) Yourloveismydrug.jpg|Your Love is My Drug (Natalie) (Lesbi-honest) Funhouse.jpg|Funhouse (Sophia) (Pressure) Artoflove.jpg|Art of Love (Aidan) (Art of Love) Solos (In a Group Number) Trivia *Her portrayer in the first season was Candice Accola, but was changed to Macy Kate for the second. Gallery Untitled-4.jpg|Season One Portrait Leahmacy.jpg|Season Two (Current) Portrait Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:LGBT Characters